


i'll make it last

by puppysung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Deepthroating (mentionned), M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppysung/pseuds/puppysung
Summary: sicheng woke up from a long night of sleep to something he didn't expect. his little boyfriend, renjun, working himself open on his cock. his bubbly ass moving as much as he could with their current position.➶ title from highway to heaven eng ver.





	i'll make it last

sicheng woke up from a long night of sleep to something he didn't expect. his little boyfriend, renjun, working himself open on his cock. his bubbly ass moving as much as he could with their current position.

and that wasn't enough for the younger if his little annoyed whines were enough to let him know. sicheng let him work unsatisfyingly for quite the time. drowning in the sight of his little boyfriend using his cock as a simple toy.

it was not his first time waking up to the horny boy using his cock. but most of the time renjun would be licking or sucking it devoutly. sicheng would tenderly put his fingers in his curls before harshly pushing his head down his lenght and making the younger choke repeatedly.

but waking up to the other fucking himself on his unconsciously erect cock was a first.

he let him uselessly trying to find his orgasm for a bit before thrusting in with force, making renjun moan loudly by the unexpected action. for some reason he bite his hand to muffle his moans as if sicheng was still sleeping.

sicheng caressed the younger from his dainty legs to his tiny waist. he ended up griping his hip with force and started thrusting in. pulling his hips to meet his thrust with the same grip that would probably leave reddish marks. the thought of that made renjun shudder.

sicheng first slap on his thigh got him out of his thrilling thoughts and he moaned. sicheng repeated the action multiple times and each time he was answered by his boyfriend's high moans. his pale skin was already getting reddish and that made sicheng slap him with more force. resulting in the younger moaning even louder.

the older alternated between a slow and quick pace, keeping renjun on edge. he changed how he thrusted in a little and he could tell by how renjun's body tensed and the high moan he released that he had found his prostate.

he kept on abusing it for a bit and just before renjun could finally found his release he got out. the younger groaned in discontent and pushed his ass back to force the long lenght back in. sicheng slapped him, "so needy" he shamed him and renjun whined.

sicheng finally pushed back in and immediately found the other bundle of nerves which he started to abuse again. pushing harshly against it before ignoring it on purpose. renjun's eyes were starting to get glassy with frustration and he kind of regretted even starting all of that. but sicheng's next move got him to abandon all of those thoughts.

sicheng felt his orgasm nearing and he gripped renjun's cute pink cock, stroking it until the younger cummed with soft and high whines. he kept on thrusting in until himself cummed deep inside him, moaning deeply in the younger's neck.

he got his cock out and spread renjun's ass with his hand which made the other whine in shame. sicheng could see some of his cum coming out of the hole and put it back inside with his finger.

that made renjun shiver but he didn't expect his next move and moaned loudly when sicheng put two fingers back in and started to finger him. he felt so sensitive and therefore tried to run away from the older. but he didn't move an inch as sicheng had already positionned himself so he wouldn't be able to, seating on his legs.

sicheng didn't slow down, he even thrusted faster. renjun felt so stimulated that his cock was already hard again and felt like it was going to explode. especially as it was now flushed between his stomach and the bed. his eyes were getting more and more watery as the older went on.

at the exact time sicheng found his prostate with the tip of his fingers renjun cummed. for the second time that morning and that meant his cock felt even more sensitive and he whined at the sting. he didn't even feel the other's fingers disappeared just after.

he thought he was finally done with all of sicheng's sadism and closed his eyes, feeling extremely sleepy. but he didn't even get to rest a minute before he felt a slap on his puffy asshole. and he didn't get the time to moan surprisingly either before a buttplug was inserted in his hole in one go.

renjun cried out at that, especially as he didn't expect it.

sicheng caressed his hips gently before turning him on his back. he immediately took his little wet cock in his hand and stroke it quickly for a time. renjun tried to push him away but once again with no result. he was wriggling endlessly, feeling like he was going to explode from all of those sensations.

he was now totally crying from his oversensitivity, big tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. sicheng let his cock go and moved above him, drying his tears with his thumbs.

"that's what you get for being such a sneaky hoe"


End file.
